Report 111
Report #111 Skillset: Acrobatics Skill: Hyperactive Org: Shofangi Status: Rejected Jan 2009 Furies' Decision: We do like these solutions but pending a new admin report we're interested in replacing the functionality of Hyperactive. Problem: Hyperactive is pretty much useless for most bards, who use glamours/ecology and music, and overpowered for all monks with access to it. Since it's a trans ability it should be useful for all guilds, but the huge balance boost it provides isn't fair at any rate. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make it a timed def for 10p that prevents stun, sprawling, (paralysis?) instead of cutting balance loss. It might want to last a bit longer than hyperactive has. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Make it a 10p permanent def that cuts stun time (and balance loss?) by an appreciable fraction (50%?). 0 R: 0 Solution #3: 5p (or so) stun "immunity", similar to how athletics has poison "immunity." Player Comments: ---on 12/31 @ 02:49 writes: Uh, for solution 2, why would it cut balance loss...? That's exactly the same as it is now ---on 12/31 @ 10:59 writes: I meant artificially-induced balance loss like dysentery or something. ---on 12/31 @ 14:52 writes: I support solution 2 personally, but either is fine (and needed - Hyperactive really needs to be changed). Not sure about also cutting balance loss, seems a bit much. ---on 12/31 @ 16:44 writes: Not sure you really mean 3 as a trans skill. Unless I never understood IMMUNITY you'll just be able to stand there. ---on 12/31 @ 19:58 writes: Athletics Immunity is a def that 'absorbs' poisons, with each absorption having a chance to dispel the defense. Upon further consideration, solution 2 will be fairly overpowered and require rebalancing of various guilds. Solution 3 is ideal solution, yo. ---on 1/2 @ 01:49 writes: I prefer either solution two or three with a preference to three since I'm a greedy bard. I agree that the skills which cut balance loss in half need to get tweaked, so most any change to Hyperactive/Rushing are a-okay with me. ---on 1/2 @ 04:05 writes: I'm not particularly sure how I feel about total immunity to stun, fairly neutral now until you guys can figure out how and how often the chance for the immunity to 'fade' is ---on 1/3 @ 11:57 writes: I am agreement that solution 3 would be the approriate solution. Solution 2 sounds too OP on account that you want to stop a monk/bards quick balance to slow them and just giving them half balance loss is just insane. ---on 1/8 @ 07:02 writes: For the record, that would be half -artificial- balance loss, not half their regular balance loss (which is what we have now and it's totally broken.) ---on 1/9 @ 02:00 writes: I like solution 2, even if it only cuts stun time without touching balance loss. ---on 1/10 @ 04:20 writes: Solution 2 is problematic because it screws with game-balance greatly - druid's raise cudgel, axelord's knockdown for example. As such, I believe solution 3 is better because it can be overcome through repeated stunning. ---on 1/10 @ 10:21 writes: Agreed that the skill as is meshes poorly with bards. Both 2 and 3 look good ---on 1/13 @ 06:04 writes: Solution 2 appears too powerful to make a permanent def. Solution 3 seems interesting but a 5p cost for it should be a bare minimum, may even consider bumping it to 6 or 7p given it's potential strength, otherwise this one would be preferable if accepted.